Small Stories of Organization XIII
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: A collection of oneshots, telling the tales of the Organization that we never heard [and for good reason, too]. There ARE AkuRoku references, so if you don't like it, please don't flame me for it. Thank you.
1. Baby Pictures

I got _reeeeeeally_ bored in school and came up with this. Me and my friends thought it was funny, so please don't flame. Thanks.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I did, because then I would own Demyx and that would make me a _veery_ happy camper.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Small Stories of Organization XII**

**Baby Pictures**

**_XxXxXxX_**

Roxas was wandering through the Castle That Never Was, like he normally did when he wasn't helping Axel set things on fire. As he strolled down the Hallway That Never Was, he heard the familiar laughter of Demyx and Luxord. Roxas peered into the Living Room That Never Was, where the two Nobodies were looking through a photo album.

"I think I'll regret asking this, but what are you guys doing?" Roxas asked.

Demyx simply replied, "Lookin' at your baby pictures."

"Baby pictures?" Roxas exclaimed. "But... but how? Aren't Nobodies that same age as their Somebody when created?"

"You would THINK that, but no!" Luxord said. "Here, take a look." He said, handing the book to Roxas.

Roxas flipped through the pictures, and sure enough, they were of him (The pointed hair was unmistakable, though Roxas had to wonder why he was blond). He landed on a particular one at random. It was him being held by an annoyed Larxene, arguing with an excited Xigbar. Beneath the picture was a note from Xemnas. It read:

_**Mon 11- Due to Xigbar's interesting "hand's on approach" to care-taking, he is no longer allowed to help anyone.**_

"Heeey, I remeber that!" said Luxord. "You remember that Demyx?"

"Who could forget?" Demyx pitched his voice higher, imitating Larxene. " 'You wanna give da boy a _pistol_ to use as a teething ring?' "

Luxord placed a hand over one eye, pretending to be Xigbar. " 'But it would be _FREAKING AWESOME_ man! F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G awesome! Freaking, freaking awesome!' "

The two laughed as Roxas continued to look through the album. The next photo he landed on was of him pulling and biting on Xaldin's dreadlocks. It also had a note from Xemnas, which read:

**_Wed 13- Despite the fact the Roxas is going through his "terrible two's", I would really like to think that he and Xaldin are learning to bond..._**

Roxas turned the page and left it at that. The next picture was of him hugging a terrified Saix. This too had a note from Xemnas.

**_Fri 15- Saix's maternal instincts are really quite... astounding..._**

Though this note did not give clear discription, Roxas didn't need it, as Luxord once again did an impersonation.

" 'What is this strange, tingly feeling?" he said the closest voice he could muster to Saix's. " 'Could this be...? ..._RABIES!_ OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! GET IT OFF ME!' " (A/N: Yes. Saix did say 'OMG' six times in that context.)

Roxas cocked an eybrow, but didn't say a word as he turned to the last noted picture. It was Axel holding him while using his fire power on something. The note said:

**_Sun 17- Roxas has taken quite a great liking to Axel... and burning everyone's crap... must remeber to buy flame resistant... pink underwear..._**

Roxas stared. "My liking of buring things was just influenced by Axel? I thought it was natural."

"No, I think the only reason you really clung to him like that when you were little was because you liked seeing things set on fire." Luxord explained.

"Yeah." Demyx agreed. "Its like, say it was Luxord instead of Axel. You'd be influenced to like gambling. And if it were me... well... I guess you'd like to sing."

The three Nobodies shivered at the thought of Roxas singing.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jesse McCartney sneezed very suddenly in his dressing room. "Someone must be making fun of the way I sing again..." he mumbled.

* * *

**That wasn't too bad... was it? Well, if you liked that, then stick around for the next chapter: Axel's Eyebrows! R&R.**


	2. Axel's Eyebrows

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts... and I still want to own Demyx. XD**

* * *

**

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Axel's Eyebrows**

**(OR ****The "But Whatever" Chapter)**

**_XxXxXxX_**

As strange as this may seem, I have met people who have asked the question, "Why are Axel's eyebrows so damn thin!"

I, of course, am here to deliver the answer.

(And no, they were not burned off in an accident. So shut up if you were going to say that, but whatever.)

You see, long ago, Axel had eyebrows as thick and bushy as Sora's hair. He took great care of them, grooming them everyday, even using spray starch and massive amounts of hair gel, just like Sora did to his hair. He was very proud of them, and he thought them to be his most distingushing facial feature, just like Sora thought of his hair.

But then, one fateful night, as Axel lay sleeping (with his favorite Roxas doll, naturally, but whatever), someone crept into his room, razor and shaving cream in hand.

"Sorry, Axel." Demyx said. "But its your own fault for calling Marly emo. If you hadn't, he wouldn't have taken Mr. Teddy and black-mailed me to do this..."

**_XxXxXxX_**

The next day, Axel mainly cursed and swore at Marluxia (not so much that his eyeborws were shaved off than that Marly didn't have the guts to do it himself, but whatever). He screamed long and loud that Marluxia would be lucky if he never found him...

...that was, of course, until Roxas showed up.

"Axel, did you shave your eyebrows?" he asked. "Its a good look for you."

Cricket.

Cricket.

Cricket.

Axel then spent the rest of the day praising Marluxia for what he did (not so much the black-mailing Demyx than what he black-mailed Demyx to do, but whatever). And as he did so, Roxas turned to Larxene and said. "Yeah.. Its a good look because none of us knew where his face was before..." Larxene nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I don't think this one will be a particular favorite... but whatever. R&R**


	3. Organization What?

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I swear that in some other lifetime I'll get Demyx! -slapped-**

* * *

**

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Organization What?**

**_XxXxXxX_**

**_xXx AFTER THE EVENTS OF CHAIN OF MEMORIES xXx_**

Riku (who must die, by the way) had just defeated Roxas after gaining the power of darkness and had taken him back to DiZ's lab. While DiZ began the program to send Roxas to the other Twilight Town, Riku had to ask, "DiZ, what will Roxas do when he realizes what we've done?"

DiZ's answer surprised him. "Roxas won't do a thing. When he enters the other Twilight Town, he won't remember a thing about his past exsistence."

"Nothing about the Organization?"

"Not a trace."

**_xXx MEANWHILE xXx_**

"AAHHHHHH!" Axel screamed. "Oh... my heart... it feels like its been torn in two!"

"Yeah..." Saix said, cocking an eyebrow. "Over dramatic much? You don't _have_ a heart, Axel."

Axel replied, sniffling, "That doesn't mean I don't know what _LOVE_ is!"

"Freaking awesome!" exclaimed Xigbar. "Now we can be Organization _**Q**_!"

"Xigbar, "Q" isn't a number." said Luxord, joining in on the conversation. Xigbar's lip quivered.

"So, wait a minute." said Demyx, who came in the Luxord. "Shouldn't we be Organization VII or something?"

"What? Seven?" asked Xigbar. "No! We got nine members, see?" He pointed over to a table, where sitting was a small person with large round ears and a moustache, the other with long blue hair, a blindfold and pink bow. (If you can't tell who they are, you're not getting the joke)

"I'm confused." said Luxord. "So, we're not Organization XIII, we're not Organization VII, we're definitely _not_ Organization Q-" Xigar's lip continued to tremble. "-but we're Organization IX, right?"

"Yeah..." said Axel. "Wait! Where'd the two new guys go?"

Sure enough, the two "Nobodies" were gone.

"OK, that does it!" said Saix, throwing his hands in the air. "Screw you guys, I'm going back to my room. Dicussing our group name like a Final Fantasy game causing members to disapear is where I draw the line!" And with that, he left.

His abesence was followed by an awkward silence.

"...Now can we be Organization Q?"

"No, Xigbar."

"Oh... how about Organization 8) ?"

"That's the code for an emotioncon!"

* * *

**This really was something I wondered about. I mean, they lost, like, 6 people in CoM alone. You't think they'd change their name! R&R**


	4. Vexen Explains Geography

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Vexen Explains Geography**

**_XxXxXxX _**

_Taken from Vexen's computer:_

**X--------------X**

**DATA FILE APLHA 6- MOCS**

**Greeting, fellow colleagues, it is I, Vexen, the greatest Nobody scientist any world has ever known. In lieu of an report describing all Orgnaization objectives, member information, and the debate of Zexion's true gender, I have decided to regale you with one of my many insightful and historically accurate accounts concerning the origins of the names of many geographic locations. Today, I chose one of the more historically famous members of the American nation, Massachusetts.**

**Let us go back to the time of early English settlements of this blessed continent, soon to be a thriving world power and exporter of fat annoying tourists, America, originally dubbed "Land" or "Land Ho", depening on who you asked.**

**Inside of all the original 12 colonies (I say 12 because the island of New York was settled by aliens from Jupiter and so does not count towards the tally) that evantually cropped up along it's eastern shores, were erected (along with Wal-Mart and McDonalds framchises) many churches. In one of these churches, the parishoners were troubled with a priest that continually fell asleep, forgot his prayers, and often started from the beggining all over again. This tended to make their services last a very long time, but being the good followers that they were, the**** church's members patiently waited as their dear sheperd read Tolstoy's 'War and Peace" in a perplexed tone, wondering why the 23rd Pslam suddenly involved Napoleon when it hadn't before. ****Due to these long orations, mothers were unable to prepare dinner for their loving families, which was just that same as their families usually stayed in the pews well past dinner time anyway. **

**Finally, due to many parishioners dropping dead from starvation, the elders decided to allow their members to bring vitals with them into church during Mass. Unfortunately, this caused much racket and mess. The ladies who cleaned up the church went on strike, carrying their picket signs in their elaborate feathered hats. So, the elders produced yet another solution.**

**Gum.**

**Gum was to be the only food allowed in church. It kept the parishioners happy and gave the sanctuary a wonderful winter-fresh smell. But, as many high-school English teachers know, the noise from all the gum chewing became more of a distraction than the portly tone-deaf woman who lead the choir. No one could make out the poor preist as he read from the back of a cereal box while performing a christening. For the last time, the elders made a ruling... and it stuck. They would have specific periods, or "sets", of time reserved for the chewing of gum.**

**There, crude masses, a wonderful story, as intriguing as it was well told...**

**"But what of the name?" You, the reader, rudely interrupt. "What does this outlandish tale have to do with the name "Massachusetts"?"**

**"Quiet, hog's head." I say. "All shall soon became clear."**

**The map makers of Rand McNally wre on a quest to find the names of this new land so they could print them on hard-to-fold sheets of paper, which would later be stffed into metal displays in gas station convience stores. They came upon the church at that solem time in the mass when people were permitted to chew their gum. The Rand McNally represenatives asked a local man sitting in the back pews blowing pink bubbles, "Sir, what is thy name, pray tell?"**

**He replied, "Why, the Mass of Chew Sets, sir."**

**And that is what it has been called ever since; Mass-of-Chew-Sets.**

**"Rubbish!" You say, "Complete bunk."**

**"Begone, philistine succubus!" I say whilst kicking you out the door.**

**X--------------X**

Roxas and Xigbar read the file over again. Finally, Roxas, in pure annoyance, said, "This is unbeliveable."

"I know..." Xigbar said. "...I can't believe _that's_ why it was named Massachusets! And I don't know _why_ I always thought the aliens that settled New York were from _Saturn_! It all makes sense now!"

Roxas glared at him.

"...What?"

* * *

**NO OFFENSE MEANT TO READERS THAT ARE POSSIBLY IN/FROM MASSACHUSETS OR NEW YORK. R&R.**


	5. The Truth

Would've updated sooner, but I've been workin' on other stuff.**

* * *

**

**Small Stories of Orgnization XIII**

**The Truth**

**_XxXxXxX_**

**_xXxTWILIGHT TOWNxXx_**

"Hey..." Pence said. "Did anyone notice that all the stolen photos were of Roxas?"

"What? ...Hey, you're right!" Roxas exclaimed.

"That IS weird..." Olette said.

"Yeah... What if someone wanted to kidnap the REAL Roxas?" Pence asked.

"Who would wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?" Hayner grinned.

Roxas punched him in the arm. "Thanks a lot, Hayner."

_**xXxELSEWHERExXx**_

"_WHAT_?" Axel roared. "THE PHOTOS ARE _GONE_?"

He pointed an accusing finger at the poor Dusk. "You useless Dusk! I ordered you to steal the photos carefully, and now look at what you've done! Every last one of them is _GONE_!" The Dusk wobbled around nervously. "_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT_!" The Dusk sheepishly obeyed.

Axel groaned. "So hard to find good help these days... oh well. At least I have these!" He proclaimed, walking over to many large Roxas posters hanging on the wall.

He hugged one in glee. "Its a good thing I enlarged my favortie pictures into posters!" Axel began to make kissy-faces at the Roxas. "Ohh Roxas! You're so _cuuuute_!"

"So... it was _YOU_..."

Axel turned around in horror to an angry Roxas holding a _veeery_ sharp Keyblade. "You're the one who stole all my photos... and you even turned them into _posters_..."

_**xXx45-MINUTES-LATERxXx**_

Axel laid in a pool of his own blood. "This is _love_." he said.

* * *

**I was just thinking about Axel obsession with Roxas, and I found a picture of "Axel's 'Secret' Photo Collection"... you see where I'm going with this. R&R**


	6. Marluxia's Cause

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Marluxia's Cause**

**_XxXxXxX_**

Though we do know for a fact that Marluxia wanted to overthrow the Organization, his reasons for doing so are not so explored. Perhaps he wanted Kingdom Hearts to himself. Perhaps he was power hungry. Perhaps he just wanted to be a pain in the ass. The actual reason, however, is much simpler.

"I am so freaking tired of this!" Marluxia once complained to Vexen. "Just because I have a pink scythe, elemental power over flowers, hang out with Larxene, and have pink hair, everyone automatically assumes I'm _GAY_! The hell!"

Vexen sighed and placed a hand on Number 11's shoulder. "You're as straight as your hair is, Marly." And with that, he walked away.

Marluxia, having naturally curly hair, yelled back, "At least my hair doesn't look like a _CHICK'S_!"

Demyx poked his head in. "Oh yes it does!" he said before running out of sight.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

And thus, Marluxia set out to conquer the Organization.

* * *

**Seriously, just because Marly has pink hair he's put down! Its not right man! R&R**


	7. Happy Birthday Zexion

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Happy Birthday Zexion**

**_XxXxXxX_**

Zexion was more depressed than usual, strange even for him, considering it was his birthday. But then again, that was just it; everyone else had gone off a mission, leaving him alone in the Castle That Never Was. It made Zexion feel as though no one had remembered his big day. Sighing, he began to walk to his room but he was stopped by a chorus of voices.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEXY!"

Zexion turned on his heel to see the rest of the Organization with big smiles on their faces. "Sorry we're late.." Lexeaus said. "It wasn't exactly easy getting your present."

"Yeah, we had to fight this creepy sliver haired guy and it took about four hours before we wore him down." Larxene added.

Demyx walked up to Zexion with a very long rectangular box in his hands. Presenting it to the Cloaked Schemer, he said, "Go on! Open it!"

Zexion took the box from Demyx and removed the lid. Gasping, even letting a tear or two come to his eyes, he pulled out what was quite possibly the largest katana in exsistence. "My... my own _weapon_, guys?" he cried.

Xaldin nodded. "We didn't think it was fair that you were the only one without something to whack people with."

"Yeah, so enjoy your new sword Zexion!" Axel said. "Courtesy of... of... umm... that guy who is the only thing preventing Cloud from getting anti-depression pills!"

"What I wanna know, though, is why was there a song in Latin playing in the background when we fought him?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged.

His Supreme Zexy-ness, however, could have cared less about where the sword came from or his comrades converstations; he was cuddling his new weapon in glee. "I will name you Shiny and you shall be mine! You shall be my Shiny! But you won't be so shiny after all the _KILLINGS_!"

"Well, _this_ is a sad look into the future." Vexen commented.

* * *

**...It really isn't fair that Zexy was left out. Telekinisis and duplicates of yourself can only get you so far, after all! R&R**


	8. Roxas' Initiation PART ONE

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Roxas' Initiation - PART ONE**

**_XxXxXxX_**

"Hello Roxas." said Marluxia. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to greet you properly yet. I've been very busy. I'm Marluxia."

Roxas nodded. "Its alright. Its nce to meet you too, Marluxia."

"Please, call me Marly."

Axel, who was standing behind Marluxia, scoffed. "Sure Marly. Of course you busy. Busy being all gay and emo and crap."

Marluxia glared, though Axel could not see it. Using his power over plants, a small flower blomed from a crack in the ground, which became bigger (and more deadliy) with each word Axel said.

"I mean, c'mon Marluxia, you? Busy? You would rather just skip around in a filed of pretty flowers in your bright pink tutu, dancing to Britey Spears music when you think no one is around, and being a pain in the ass to our new member Roxas. Way to be Marly. WAY TO BE."

By this point, the flower ahd grown into a huge Venus Fly Trap... or rather, a huge Venus _Axel_ Trap. It grinned at Axel and attached itself to his upper body. As Roxas stared in fear, Marluxia said, "And for the record Axel, _Saix_ dances to Britney Spears when he thinks no one is around, not me. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas."

Roxas looked at Axel, or at least the half that remained visible. "Uhh... Axel? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Like a thousand pointy daggers jabbing me in the eye Roxas. Right in my freaking eye."

Roxas ran away in fear. As soon as he was gon, Marluxia started to laugh.

"A-Axel!" he cried. "D-Did you get that? Please tell me you got that!"

"Yep!" Axel said throughthe plant. It released Axel, turned to Marluxia, and started to rub its head into his chest.

"Thanks Dippy." Marluxia said to the plant, stroking its petals. The plant let out a purr and returned into the ground. "Man, that gag never gets old!"

"Yeah, but now what do we do with the footage?"

"...Post it on YouTube?"

"Post it on YouTube!"

* * *

**Not much to say, except see what happens in the second part. R&R**


	9. Roxas' Initiation PART TWO

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Roxas' Initiation PART TWO**

**_XxXxXxX_**

**_xXxTWO WEEKS AFTER PART ONExXx_**

"Hey Roxas." said Axel. Roxas waved hello.

"Something wrong Axel?" Roxas asked, noticing the troubled look on the Nobody's face.

"Yeah..." Axel adimitted. "I got a problem... a _big_ one..."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

Axel seemed uneasy about it, but he complied. "Well... Let's say I know this guy who has this friend, and the guy I know is really worried about how his friend think of him. He wants to ask his friend about it, but he's worried about what he's gonna say. What should I... I mean, the guy, do Roxas?"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "Axel, what are you getting at?"

Axel sighed. "I guess I'll say it..." He looked Roxas straight in the face. "Roxas, be honest... do... do you... _DO YOU THINK I'M PRETTY_?"

Cricket.

Cricket.

Cricket.

Twitch twitch.

"Roxas...? Roxas! Where are you going? You haven't answered my question! ROXAS!" Axel appeared sad, but a moment or two later he burst out in laughter. "M... Ma... _MARLY_! Did you get that?"

Marluxia came out of his room, where he had been hiding with a video camera. "You know it! Dude, did you see his face?"

"I know! And we got it on film!"

Marluxia punched his fist in the air. "To YouTube?"

"TO YOUTUBE!"

One week later, the first AkuRoku fanlisting was made.

* * *

**That's right; AkuRoku is all Axel and Marly's fault! Thanks boys! R&R**


	10. Jumbles

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Jumbles**

**_XxXxXxX_**

_**IT STARTED INNOCENTLY ENOUGH**_

It was a quiet day in the Castle That Never Was, especially so for Luxord, Demyx, Larxene, and Roxas, who were all sitting peacefully in the Chamber of Sloth (Xemnas' oh-so-clever name for the wreck room). Roxas and Larxene were playing against each other on the room PS2, Luxord was making some tea for himself (Earl Grey, hot), and Demyx was doing a few games in an old puzzle book Zexion gave him.

Everyone was minding they're own buisness when Demyx asked aloud, "Hey, do any of you guys know Axel's real name? You know, before he became a Nobody?"

Roxas paused his game and walked over to Demyx with Larxene. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was trying to anagram it backwards, but none of them sounded right." Demyx explained, showing them the book. Under Roxas' name, he had written "SORA", under Larxene's was "ARLENE?", under Luxord was "RULOD?", but Axel's remained blank. Demyx had written out all possible names, "LEA", "LAE", "EAL", "AEL", and even "ALE", but they each had been crossed out. He even considered "EARL"!

Luxord scoffed. "I'll bet you anything its _Ale_."

"Hey Roxas, did he ever tell you what it was?" Demyx asked. "You are his best friend after all."

Roxas scratched his head in thought. "No. I asked him about it once, but he changed the subject."

"They higher-ups probably know." Larxene suggested. "They WERE here before him."

"Great idea! Let's split up and ask them!"

**_LUXORD ASKED XALDIN..._**

"If he ever said it, I never heard it."

"You just don't want to be in on it."

_**ROXAS ASKED XIGBAR...**_

"Huh? I don't think he told anybody."

_**DEMYX ASKED VEXEN...**_

"If you don't have anything better to do, get over here and find me a 5/16ths drill bit."

_**LARXENE LOOKED FOR LEXEAUS AND ZEXION...**_

"Where are V and VI when you need 'em!"

_**LUXORD ASKED SAIX...**_

"...Why not ask _Axel_?"

_**DEMYX ASKED XEMNAS...**_

"If you don't have anything better to do, why don't you go do that Underworld mission you've been putting off?"

_**THE FOUR REGROUPED**_

"Well, _that_ failed spectacularly." Larxene said.

"Roxas, you're Axel's friend and as your superiors, we order you to go and ask him about it." Luxord said.

Roxas sighed. "OK, OK, its just..."

"What?"

Roxas pointed to a coffee table. "Demyx's Cerebus-phobia kicked in and he won't come out from under the table.

"N-Nice Cerebus... G... G-Good puppy... D-Down boy..."

"Oh, this is a bad case." Larxene said. "You go on Roxas. We'll take care of Dr. Bombay here."

_**AND SO...**_

"Hey, Axel." Roxas said. "What was your other's name? It wasn't "Lea" or anything was it?"

Axel, playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories on his DS, had just lost to himself when Roxas asked his question. Quietly putting down the DS, he eyed Roxas. "...Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason!" Roxas panicked. "I _did_ tell you mine, its only fair."

Axel sighed. "If you must know, my true name didn't anagram well, so I had to take out a few letters."

"OK... but what _was_ it?"

"... ..._Saelan_."

Larxene, Luxord and Demyx, hiding out in the hall, strained their brains to figure out the mystery of Axel's true name, as did Roxas.

"Nasalex?" Larxene said.

"Axelsan?" Demyx said.

"Elxanes?" Luxord said.

"Anlesax?" Roxas said.

_**FINALLY IT HIT THEM ALL AT ONCE**_

Larxene, Luxord, Demyx and Roxas collasped to the floor, laughing so hard they cried. "That is RICH!" Larxene shouted. "We're telling everybody!"

They got up from the floor and ran off, Axel at their heels screaming, "YOU TWISTED BACK-STABBING BASTARDS!".

* * *

**If you were too lazy/dumb to figure out the jumble on your own... SHAME ON YOU! Keep trying! R&R**

**(Here's a hint: You know that (no longer) funny thing you can do with Xemnas' name? This is very similar. By the way, for anyone who doesn't know, Dr. Bombay is the guy who sang the song, "My Sitar".)**


	11. Zexion's Weapon Revisited

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Zexion's Weapon Revisited**

**_XxXxXxX_**

"Listen, Zexy..." Demyx said. "Sorry about your birthday present. We had no idea that one-winged guy had made so many comebacks from the dead and that he would take it back!"

Zexion patted Demyx on the shoulder. "Its alright Demyx. It was fun while it lasted. Though I don't think that Cloud approved of the whole Aerith-incedent..."

"Yeah, that lawsuit didn't go over so well..." Demyx agreed.

"Besides..." Zexion said. "I kind of foresaw something like this happening and got a back-up weapon."

"A back-up?" Demyx asked. "Oh! Oh! What is it? What is it? C'mon, you can tell me!"

"Sorry Demyx, but I'd rather keep it a secret."

Demyx rubbed his chin in thought. "I know!" he said, snapping his fingers. "It has something to do with your right eye doesn't it?" Demyx tried to move the hair out of Zexion's face. "That's why you always keep it covered, right? Lemme see it!"

Zexion tired to avoid Demyx clutches. "Stop it Demyx! I'm not letting you see!"

"C'mon, just a peek!" Demyx persisted. "Its just your _eye_, right?"

Demyx finally got Zexion's hair out of his face so the right eye could be seen. Around the pupil were three, tear-drop shaped figures, bending around the pupil almost like they were swirling. Demyx slowly lowered Zexion's hair and stepped back.

"Zexion, is that a-"

"No."

"But... But Zexy! That was a Sharinga-"

"NO!"

* * *

**If you don't get the joke, look up_ Naruto_ in Wikipedia and read about the character Sasuke. R&R**


	12. Price Cut On Aisle XIII

Hi peoples! Just here to inform you that, in the future some chapters are going to be MUSICAL SPECTACULARS! Someone shoot me! Anyway, the chapters themselves will be written in script from, just so everyone knows who's singing, but you better know who's what number! So ENJOY them when they come! I'm going to hell for doing it!**

* * *

**

**Small Stories of Organization XIII**

**Price Cut On Aisle XIII**

**_XxXxXxX_**

"Xaldin..." Xemnas started, looking a a piece of paper. "The grocery lists asks for lettuce, toilet paper, cornflakes for Vexen, tomato soup, and Meadow Fresh deodarant for Marluxia... Oh, and it seems as though Axel wanted a bunny."

"...Yeah...?"

Xemnas held up a knife from the small, weapon filled paper bag Xaldin had brought back. "Xaldin, _this_ is a knife. _Not_ Meadow Fresh deodarant."

"We needed knives!"

"Where is the lettuce, toilet paper, cornflakes, and tomato soup, Xaldin?"

"Uhh..." Xaldin started. "The store was... out of that... out of all that stuff... yeah..."

Xemnas gave him a look. "And the _bunny_?"

Xaldin's eyes darted over to the bottom of the paper bag, which had been tainted a dark red. "...You don't wanna know about the bunny."

* * *

**This is why Xemnas is in charge of buying things, and not Xaldin. R&R.**


	13. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**Dear readers,**

**I am sorry to say that _Small Stories of Organization XII_ will go on hiatus, but something very terrible has come to my attention about the chapters' origins. If you recall Chapter 1, I said my friends and I came up with this. Said friends are not on FanFiction and took advantage of my account, for the chapter ideas they gave me were not their own.**

**I was not aware they were taking ideas from other people until _Scylla Desdemonia Ophelia _mentioned that Chapter 6 came from an animation she made. I was surprised, but I foolishly assumed that it was merely a coincidence on my friends' part. However, when I recieved an anonomyous review, saying that many of the chapter ideas were not my own (and I thank whoever told me that), I asked my friends if they knew anything about it. They confessed, saying they had found comics on DeviantArt and were sending my them in story format. They asked why I was making a big deal of it.**

**Naturally, I called them all "freaking idiots" and cut off all contact with them.**

**I am deeply ashamed of what my friends did, but even more so that I did not realize it sooner. I mean, most of them had never even heard of Kingdom Hearts, let alone the Organization! And they were sending me the ideas so quickly... I honestly thought they were just trying to be helpful. If the phrase "ignorance is bliss" ever applied to anyone, today it is certainly me.**

**I am not asking any of you to believe my story; in fact, I doubt many of you will. However, I am asking that you don't assume that all my stories are taken from somewhere else. Most stories I have posted before this, none of my "friends" knew about.**

**In any case, thank you for hearing me out.**

**I am sorry.**

**-Kawaii Overdose**


End file.
